


The Fall of the Oracle.

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darkfic, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Omen!Noctis, Oracle!Stella, Six bashing, stella nox fleuret as youngest nox fleuret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: The Oracle of Eos falls into darkness. Darkness won.





	The Fall of the Oracle.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Omen Trailer. Hope you like it.  
> Change of title! Don't worry, it's still the same work. Since title didn't sit well with me, I decided to change it and added a few details.

Stella fell to the ground, Trident of Oracle dropping   beside her. She tried to grab it, but was stopped as Noctis took the trident, and threw it away from her reach. Stella turned her head and their eyes met. Stella flinched. What happened to the man she loved so much and his gentle blue eyes that now glowed yellow?

She knew what happened.

The Fall of Insomnia was first step towards this nightmare.  Not only that. Empire also killed his father. Then Luna died during the Summoning of Leviathan, and Stella became the Oracle. And as if that wasn’t enough, his best friends, ones he treat as brothers, died when they tried to get to the Crystal.

That became Noctis’ breaking point.

He was angry at Empire for ruining Insomnia, for killing people he cared about. And he was angry at Six for messing up, and leaving it to him, to clean up their mess when they should have done it themselves.

And this anger opened a way to scourge, into prince’s heart, one even Stella couldn’t heal him from, which brought bitter smile to her lips. Some Oracle she is.

The Chosen One fell.

And the Eos fell into night and chaos.

Stella tried to tell him it was wrong, hoping he would become Noctis he was before the corruption, but he didn’t listen. Instead he decided to corrupt her too, saying she would be his dark queen, and they would rule this world of night together. Stella refused, and that lead to a fight, and her being pinned to the ground, with Noctis standing over her.

“So… do you give up, Stell?” he asked, smiling, sure of his victory. “Do you agree to become mine?”

But Stella refused to give up.

She shook her head. “I won’t give up! Please, Noctis you have to stop this! You’re not yourself!”

“Stop what?” he asked, gesturing to the chaos around them. “I think it’s better like this. In the night you can be everything you want, and do everything you want. While we had the light, it was impossible to do so. And I’m _myself_. Never felt better.” His eyes flashed yellow. “Don’t be stubborn, Stell. Surrender yourself to me.” Noctis whispered the last part, leaning in, her lips almost touching his.

She turned her head away from him, lips pressed into thin line. Her stubbornness angered him.

“Don’t be stubborn, star,” he hissed, calling her the nickname he gave her, when they were children that now felt like it happened a long time ago, in another life. Noctis grabbed her chin with his fingers, forcing Stella look at him.

“Do you think Six will save us now?” he asked, and before she could answer, he spoke again. “No! They just will watch and wait, until some idiot with hero complex comes to end it.  So why you hope they help?” he asked bringing their faces closer again.

“Because they’re supposed to protect us,” she replied.  “That’s why I hope they will save us.”

“Then they’re not doing their job right. As always, too lazy to raise their butt from the place, instead leaving all dirty job, to mortals and Oracle. Not surprising is it?”

Stella doesn’t respond to this. There is silence between them, before Noctis speaks again.

“I thought you give up willingly,” he said with a sigh. “Looks like I have to do this by force. Don’t worry, “ Noctis whispered, their lips almost brushing together. “Soon you will be feeling better than you already feel.” Before she can understand what he meant, and what he wanted to do, Noctis claims her lips into bruising kiss.

Stella tries to fight him off, but he caught her hands, holding them over her head. He presses his body to hers, so she couldn’t escape.

She can feel scourge running through her body, tainting her. Her Oracle powers tried to help, but it was no use.

It becomes too much and Stella loses consciousness.

Noctis broke the kiss, noticing it. He smiles gently at Stella, caressing her cheek with his fingers, before taking her into his arms, and leaving the battlefield.

Soon, Noctis thought as he headed to the Citadel, his dark queen will wake up, and they’ll rule this world of night together. And no one will stop them, not even the Six.

The Trident of Oracle lies forgotten on ground.

The Oracle of Eos fell into darkness.

Darkness won.


End file.
